1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connection box used, for example, in the interior wiring of an automobile.
2. Related Art
In one known conventional electric connection box, a wiring plate, having wires laid thereon, and an ECU board, having electronic parts soldered thereto, are received in a stacked manner within an upper case having connector mounting portions, and press-contacting portions of press-contacting terminals are connected to the wires laid on the wiring plate, and tab terminal portions project into the connector mounting portions, and a lower open portion of the upper case is closed by a lower case, and wiring plate engagement recesses are formed in inner surfaces of opposite side walls of the upper case, and engagement projections are formed on side walls of the wiring plate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2001-320814 (Pages 2 to 3, FIG. 1)).
In another known conventional electric connection box, wires are laid respectively on inner surfaces of lower and upper cases, and press-contacting terminals, driven into connectors mounted on the upper and lower cases, are connected to the wires (which are to be connected by press-contact) by press-contacting blades formed on upper and lower ends of connecting bus bars provided at side surfaces of the upper and lower cases (see, for example, JP-A-2000-188814 (Pages 3 to 5, FIG. 1)).
In a further known conventional electric connection box, wiring boards are stacked together, and wires are installed to extend sequentially along a lower surface of the second-layer wiring board, an upper surface of the first-layer wiring board and a lower surface of the third-layer wiring board, and a plurality of terminals are connected to the wires on the wiring boards, and the wires are connected to bus bars provided transversely in the wiring boards, and terminals of the bus bars project form the wiring boards, and the terminals are disposed between the bus bars, and a plurality of terminals are provided at a cover for receiving the wiring boards, and a power supply bus bar is provided at an extension portion of the wiring board (see, for example, JP-A-2000-139016 (Pages 3 to 5, FIG. 1)).
However, in the above JP-A-2001-320814, connectors can be mounted only on the upper case, and therefore many circuits can not be connected to the electric connection box.
In the above JP-A-2000-188814, the connectors can be mounted on both of the lower and upper cases, but free connection can not be easily made between the lower and upper cases since an insulating plate is disposed between the upper and lower terminals.
In the above JP-A-2000-139016, the bus bars are arranged in the longitudinal direction, and therefore connection in the transverse direction is limited, and in the case where the electric connection box is small in size, more circuits and joints can not be absorbed.